SYOC
by Firestorm Runner
Summary: The title says it all, submit your own character. All the deets are inside. CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey all, so I was back and forth between whether I wanted to do this. After debating, I decided that I needed a few more characters and I currently don't have the creative juices to do so, so I'm giving you all the chance!_

_Just a few things then I'll let you go on your merry way. These characters that I choose will be featured in 'Chaos of the Past,' the second part to my currently going 'Spirit Revived.' DON'T WORRY if you have not read, there's nothing below that you cannot answer if you read the books. Also, these characters are attending the newly opened House of Night on the Isle of Skye. Create accordingly._

_Please do not give me Mary Sues. I can guarantee you that I will not accept them...and I will either eat you or sigh and shake my head. For right now, I'm in a good enough mood that it'll be the latter, but I can't promise anything for the distant future, just a warning. And here's what's needed:_

_Boys- 3 major characters, 1 semi-major character, and some amount of minor characters._

_Girls- 2 major characters, and some amount of minor characters (I honestly don't know how many minor characters I need)._

_I'm also asking that you please don't do what is usual around here, give me a buttload of girls and only a few guys. I'm just as guilty as everyone else around here of doing this, it's a common trend, but please try to avoid it. I'm not saying don't give me girls, it's just, make sure to give me some guys too (give me both if you want). It's likelier you'll get picked if you submit a guy compared to a girl anyways._

_If you have an account, I will PM you if I choose your character and what position I would like him/her to be in. If you have an issue with what I choose, just tell me, it's fine. If you don't have an account, I will have a second chapter posting what characters I would like to use and in what position...then just tell me in a review or however you want if there's a problem._

_Good luck and have fun. Also, please post 'hot dog' at the top of your review to show me you actually read above._

* * *

><p><strong>Name (former, changed):<strong>

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Blue/Red Vampyre/Fledgling (color, species):**

**If fledgling, what former?:**

**If vampyre, what position (professor, Warrior, cook, etc)?:**

**Appearance (at least 3 sentences):**

**Clothing Style:**

**Personality (at least one paragraph _please_):**

**Friends (give personalities, i.e. nerds, theater kids, fighters etc, _not names_):**

**Enemies (same as friends):**

**Affinities (no more than 2):**

**Cat/Dog:**

**Anything else?:**


	2. Update 1

_A/N: So I may or may not have butchered those last numbers (I think I was off by one and I'm making the vampyres a separate category now) because things change in my mind with the wind (just ask around...I'm indecisive as hell). Anyway, here's my first update with who has been accepted and how many more I need._

_This list, is of course, barring if any creator objects to the changes that I have requested or the position I have put them in. Also note that I am still waiting on a few, promised characters from a few people, so this could be done soon. So get your characters in :)._

_Same rules still apply to submitting._

* * *

><p><strong>Boys-<strong>

Major: Pace Ronan (Rainbow Gumboots), Switch Serafim (moonstruckgirl15), two open spots

Semi-Major: Open spot (will not be in Skye)

Minor: Open x Infinity

Undecided: Ivan Aner (AnnieHonson. Sorry, as I said, he will _for a fact_ be used...I'm still just unsure of where, probably because of that indecisiveness)

**Girls-**

Major: Aella Pearce (L. sohma cullen), two open spots (one spot will be in Tulsa)

Minor: Open x Infinity

**Vampyres-**

Warriors: One major spot open and multiple minor spots open

Professors: Two semi-major spots open and multiple minor spots open

Others: Minor spots open


	3. Update 2

_A/N: New update, these are the current acceptance I have._

_Note: Just because a character is placed under the minor category, does not mean that they will not be in the story a lot. Really, all it means is that they do not fit into any of the categories that I currently need to make the plot move smoothly. In fact, of right now I intend on using Ivan and Briony a lot, it's just they don't fit personality-wise into the spots I need for major plot points. That's pretty much it. Um...yeah, whoo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Boys-<strong>

Major: Pace Ronan (Rainbow Gumboots), Switch Serafim (moonstruckgirl15), two open spots

Semi-Major: Open spot (will not be in Skye)

Minor: Ivan Aner

**Girls-**

Major: Aella Pearce (L. sohma cullen), two open spots (one spot will be in Tulsa)

Minor: Briony Ice

**Vampyres-**

Warriors: One major spot open and multiple minor spots open

Professors: Two semi-major spots open and multiple minor spots open

Others: Minor spots open


	4. Update 3

_A/N: I'm going to say my apologies right now to emilian1398 for forgetting her character in the last update. I'm so scatterbrained right now it's not even funny...I am sorry!_

_I'm just going to come out and say right now what I need that's left. Under the boys, the semi-major is going to be the best friend of my second OC who is still back in that House of Night in Detroit, the position not my OC (just to be clear ;D). He will be important, but he may not explicity show up...but then again he might. I can't quite plan until I write that out, it's just the way I am._

_Under the girls, the one spot open I need a bitch, plain and simple as that. So if you have a bitchy character, please submit her :). Under vampyres, I need just about every type of professor aside from the Warrior positions (the fighting classes) and many different servants/school needs. And that's it._

_This will be closing relatively soon, if only for the fact that Chaos of the Past is going up tonight and I need the characters. There's still a few chapters before I actually get to Skye, so there is some time...I'm just giving a fair warning._

_Oh, and if I talked to you about a character and he/she is not listed here, please pm me! As evident already, I missed including a character. I'm human, therefore I make mistakes...just tell me that I said he/she would be included and I'll make sure to adjust it :)._

* * *

><p><strong>Boys-<strong>

Major: Pace Ronan (Rainbow Gumboots), Switch Serafim (moonstruckgirl15), Ashton Lupa (AnnieHonson)

Semi-Major: Open spot (will be in Detroit)

Minor: Ian Diaz (this was Ivan, got the names confused. AnnieHonson), minor characters are needed!

**Girls-**

Major: Aella Pearce (L. sohma cullen), one spot open

Tulsa: Violet Winters (Dreams of the Darkness)

Minor: Briony Ice (UnderTheWeepingWillow), Emmeline Jones (emilian1398), Jacqueline Oper (AnnieHonson), Midnight "Minnie" Starr (ukrainianelfhorse), Lynnia Evers (L. sohma cullen), I'm closing the minor girl characters because I definitely feel like I have enough girls said for that one open spot.

**Vampyres-**

Warriors: Arnold Griffith (ukrainianelfhorse), Azrael Drakon (Dreams of the Darkness)

Professors: Two semi-major spots open and multiple minor spots open

Others: Minor spots open


	5. Final Update

_A/N: THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! Meaning all things are closed after this, and every OC (including my own) will be listed on this page._

_Quickly, to explain the new category under girls. I got a lot of girl submits, as I expected, and truth be told in some way, shape, or form I can use them all. I just don't know how yet. So the Possible/Alternate/Mention subcategory is the place where the girls that I don't know if/when/how I will use yet are currently placed. If I use them in Chaos, don't worry, you will get credit for them just like everyone else :)._

_'Chaos' will be updated a little bit later tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>Boys-<strong>

Major: Pace Ronan (Rainbow Gumboots), Switch Serafim (moonstruckgirl15), Ashton Lupa (AnnieHonson), Skylar Olsen (me)

Semi-Major: TBA, created/opened to create as needed

Minor: Ian Diaz (AnnieHonson), Luca Night (MegaSaffe)

**Girls-**

Major: Aella Pearce (L. sohma cullen), Katie Heathers (me), Jackie Miller (me)

Tulsa: Violet Winters (Dreams of the Darkness)

Minor: Briony Ice (UnderTheWeepingWillow), Emmeline Jones (emilian1398), Jacqueline Oper (AnnieHonson), Midnight "Minnie" Starr (ukrainianelfhorse), Lynnia Evers (L. sohma cullen), Annabeth Trail (EmilyLupin77)

Possible/Alternate/Mention (explanation of this above): Katia Fluffykins (Death's Inevitable Kiss), Skye (IThinkIKnow), Auriella Pendragon (Atomic-Kaori)

**Vampyres-**

Warriors: Arnold Griffith (ukrainianelfhorse), Azrael Drakon (Dreams of the Darkness)

Professors: TBA, created/opened to create as needed


End file.
